1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actuator for a lever, which can be connected, for example, to a valve or a wastegate or a variable turbine geometry of an exhaust gas turbocharger.
In particular with the uses mentioned as examples, valves or other components must be pivoted typically with the help of a lever that is attached to a valve axle or a corresponding axle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In particular in view of the use in a wastegate or in a variable turbine geometry of an exhaust gas turbocharger, reference is the made regarding further details to the European patent application 10 172 629 as filed by applicant, the disclosure of which is being made the subject matter of this present application as regards the details of the wastegate, the variable turbine geometry and the actuator.
In addition, an actuator is known from DE 10 2008 004 688 A1 for actuation of a valve in a turbocharger, in which the lever of a drive is connected to the lever connected to the valve by means of a connecting rod having at least one ball joint.
JP 2005315179 pertains to a valve for an exhaust gas turbocharger that is actuated by a pressure cylinder, the output rod of which is guided translationally in a friction element. However, this guidance can be improved upon in view of the fact that said output rod which is connected by a lever to the valve performs at least a minor swivel movement during pivoting of the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,019 forms the prior art document that falls under the preamble of claim 1. U.S. Pat. No. 373,072, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,109 B1, DE 2 211 955, DE 46 204 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,350 are further prior art.